


每个人都是孤独的宇航员

by lumingous



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumingous/pseuds/lumingous
Summary: 每个人都是孤独的宇航员，直到我遇见了你





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源： b站上的绿红手书Astronaut：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av2726625/，有授权
> 
> 首发lofter

“听我的口令：三、二、一、起飞！”领航员略带欣喜的声音从耳机中传来，记录着飞机飞行英里数的器械毫不犹豫的从零跳到了一。

空翻、上升横滚、大坡度盘旋接踵而至，哈尔·乔丹，军方曾经最具有潜力的飞行员，现今几乎身价最高的试飞员——如果他不是习惯性翘班的话——操纵着费里斯集团最新研发的战斗机撕裂了天空。

如盯上猎物的雄鹰一般，优雅而摄人心魄。

“卧槽，乔丹那小子可真有种的，我从没见过有人敢在刚出厂的机型上连着完成这套动作。”

“你不知道的还多着呢，上次……”

滴——

骤然响起的刺耳警报打断了技术人员的对话，随之而来的是急促闪烁着的令人不安的红光。

飞机仪表盘上的指针毫无规律的跳动着，哈尔觉得自己座驾的右侧机翼明显一坠，他试图改变战斗机的航向却发现操纵杆却沉到夸张，战斗机沿着绝非预定的路线直直的冲着指挥大厅坠去。

“疏散！紧急疏散！”他冲着麦克大吼，却突然想起今天是所谓的“带孩子上班日”。

该死的！哈尔低咒了一句，喉管发出难以辨识的闷哼，以距离和飞行速度导致的惯性来看，硬使用灯戒改变飞机航向只怕早已来不及了，他此时所能依靠的大概只有流淌在自己血液中的、名为天赋的勇气了。

“怎么回事？”卡萝问道，秀丽的眉紧紧的锁在一起。

“机械故障、战斗机搭载着的软件将其操作系统自动锁死，原因未知。”领航员回答着，他明显也慌了手脚，没人能记得与此次同样危机的时刻是发生在多久以前了。

“这是个死局，”监控飞行数据的技术人员喃喃自语道，他的食指和中指下意识地交叉祈祷，“只有那些超级人类们才有一丝机会从中挣脱。”

地面上所有略显绝望的语句顺着耳麦蜂拥而至，哈尔咬紧了牙关，上下齿咬合处发出咯吱的声响。

“至少要保护那些孩子，哈尔。”他对他自己如此说道。

当他再次放松的时候，一个几乎可以称为微笑的弧度自唇角扬起。哈尔的目光在机舱内扫视了一圈，最后定格在一枚安置在角落名为“引爆”的红色按钮上。这还是他作为一名空军时给部队的提议，从采纳以后几乎所有的战斗机机型都配上了这个自杀式的设备。

这只是为了拯救——他依稀记得自己当年是这么说服军方的那堆大佬们的，而今也算是一语成谶。

“卡萝，给你两秒钟，让你的人都离窗户远一点。”

“乔丹！你要干什么？”她愣怔了片刻，却出于对飞机上那个足够英勇无畏的男人的了解反应过来他目的的所在：“等等，哈尔，赶快跳伞！马上！这是命令——”

话音未落，一声巨响从不远处传来，因飞机自爆而产生的烟火掩住了海滨城大半蔚蓝的天空，掩住了不少本该斑斓的色彩。

“哈尔——”撕心裂肺的女声怒吼着，费里斯集团的CEO首次在公众场合失态了。她顾不得被震碎的玻璃划伤了的手臂，拎起对讲机便是如飞蛾扑火一般焦急的哭喊：“乔丹，一号试飞员哈尔·乔丹……哈尔，听到请回答！我求求你回复我！”

然而，对讲那头唯一能传来便是一片能将人打入冰冷深渊的信号杂音。

“费里斯女士！费里斯女士！”一旁的秘书焦急的重复着，直到她的嗓子都喊哑了才将卡萝些许的思绪拖回现实，“我很抱歉，费里斯女士，我们可能已经失去他了。”

“这不可能，坐在那上面的可是哈尔啊！”卡萝觉得自己的力量一瞬间被抽空了，但无论是她的头脑、心灵亦或是四肢百骸都依旧疯狂的驳斥着任何企图抹杀哈尔生命迹象的存在。

“费里斯女士，乔丹先生的生命监控器传回的消息都是……”秘书看着卡萝凶恶的眼神不由得把未完的话语咽了回去，她顿了顿，指着百米开外的一片红色说道，“不论如何，我们已经呼叫了911，但由于他们怀疑可能会发生二次爆炸而不敢靠近飞机的残骸。”

卡萝攥紧了拳头，精心修剪过的指甲在掌心印上了两三道明显的红痕，痛感从她的神经末梢一路蜿蜒攀爬直至心脏，她生平第一次想要像阿托希塔斯一样不管不顾的挥舞着赤色的烈焰焚尽一切无法与她感同身受的人群：“不敢？！下面躺着的可是一个为他们出生入死了多少次的英雄！他们知道他是谁的话一定会后悔至死的！还有巴里，巴里会绝望的，他们今晚还有聚餐……巴里……巴里？”

卡萝打了个激灵，仅存不多的希望终于从心底的某个角落再次燃起，她用有些无力的右手抓起手机勉强按下了几个数字，不一会儿，电话那头便传来一个清朗的男声：“这里是巴里·艾伦，有什么事情找我么？”


	2. Chapter 2

“哈尔，醒醒……醒醒，你还不能睡。”

一个莫名熟悉的声音在他的脑海中响起，哈尔挣扎着睁开像是被针线死死缝合住的眼皮，茫然的发现燃烧着的火焰正极尽可能地吞噬着他的存在，说不上出处的碎片四散漂浮着。

发生了什么？他喃喃地问道，可惜没有人能为他解答，更没有人能聆听他的声音。

哈尔觉得自己的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，无论是记忆还是知觉都早已弃他而去。不知是否是因为失重，他始终无法解释出自己现在状况的缘由。

然而这种失重感明明应该是他最为熟悉的感觉，明明应该是他生活中的一部分！为什么他会荒谬地被这种感觉影响到?

哈尔想要怒吼，想要撕碎他眼前的迷离，甚至想要低泣。可莫名的力量死死的锁住了他企图发声的喉管，从心底泛起的冷意渐渐席卷了哈尔的四肢，他疲乏的厉害，哪怕试图勾动小指都难以完成。

当海滨城不再需要我的时候，为什么不休息一会儿呢？就这样吧，让我休息一会儿，只一小会儿。

“该死的！哈尔·乔丹！现在还远不到放弃的时候！”脑海中的声音再次响起，如惊雷般炸醒了几乎要落入修普诺斯†怀抱中的男人。

什么？

“做你自己。”那人补充道，这次哈尔认出了，那是他自己的声音。

自己？他连自己置身何地所向何方都不记得了，如何做他自己？哈尔苦笑着，如果有可能，他愿以一切向那个至高存在换取一丝知觉。

“不必祈求神明，哈尔，你总会有答案的，想想希望。”

希望？

蓝色的希望。

如晴空、如碧海一般的希望，来自那人的希望。

“别担心，哈尔。一切都会好起来的。“更为熟悉的声音低低的倾诉着，来自亘古不变的力量缠裹着他的身躯，在一片灼眼的红中，哈尔终于发现了一点他所熟悉的色彩，一抹他所熟悉的天空独有的亮蓝色携着划破永恒时光的星芒劈裂了遮天蔽日的焰火。

那是海滨城的晴空，如他的晴空。

他……

意志与希望，无法分离。

“白日苍苍、黑夜茫茫……”在他的意识风崩离析之前，哈尔凭着本能吟唱着，一字一顿，像是过了大半个世纪。当最后一个字符从他的口中吐出时，星星点点的的绿色从他的指尖飞出，而后温柔的包裹住了飞行员的全部身躯。

这是他所能记得的最后的景象。

或许还有一道视线尽头疾驰而来的金色残影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> †修普诺斯：希腊睡神，死神塔纳托斯的孪生兄弟。


	3. Chapter 3

“让开！”

金红色的身影几乎在卡萝挂掉电话的下一个瞬间便冲破警戒线踩着一地的火花疾驰而来，即使隔着面具，巴里的苍白也完全无法被掩盖住，他的怀中还抱着几个叫不上名字的器械。

卡萝顾不得消防人员的劝阻还是冲到了事发现场，她盯着跪在哈尔身边忙碌着的巴里再次嘶哑了声线，精致的妆容从不久前起便被她哭花了，但在除此之外，她身上已经几乎无法发现先前的失态：“听着，闪……巴里……我没想到飞机会……我很抱歉。”

“这不是你的错。”巴里闷哼了一声，他看到飞机爆炸所产生的细小碎片东一片西一片的镶嵌在哈尔英挺的身躯上，烧焦的皮肤和难以辨识的衣物勉强的包裹着他的肌肉，从体内如泉涌的血液把哈尔硬生生染成了一个血人。

闪电侠红色战袍下掩盖着的是凡人巴里·艾伦难得脆弱的心脏，他不由得剧烈地抖动着，低吼几欲冲破喉管，眼睛也酸涩的发疼，但仍在坚守着最后一丝防线的大脑却告诉他此时最需要做的却是保持冷静。

“卡萝，帮我把哈尔身前的衣服剪开，记得小心些避开他的皮肤。”只有巴里自己知道他颤抖的频率快得有多夸张，只要稍不小心神速力带给他的超级速度便可能对哈尔造成无法挽回的伤害，这些精细的活计只能交给卡萝来做。

“千万小心些。”他絮絮叨叨地叮嘱着，一遍又一遍。

“好的。”卡萝点了点头，她清楚的了解巴里此时的心情，盖因不久前她也体验过同样揪心的疼痛。

她从巴里带来的一堆器械之中抽出一把剪刀小心翼翼的剪开了棕色的飞行员夹克，发现身旁的巴里面色依旧苍白的夸张：“希望哈尔知道以后不会向我抱怨这个。”

卡萝试图说笑，因为哈尔已经看上去糟透了，她不能承受任何一个人因此搞得同样夸张——更别提这个人还是现在看上去最能帮上忙的闪电侠了。

 “他一定会的。”巴里领会了卡萝的好意，一丝笑意勉强攀上他紧绷着的唇角，“想想看这家伙有多宝贝这件从不离身的夹克吧，说不定下一秒他就跳起来和你算账了。”

最好哈尔现在就窜起来——哪怕是因为这件早就破破烂烂的衣服和他大打出手也好。

然而这明显是个不切实际的奢望，巴里自己也完全明白。

不过他们总是需要一些希望，尤其是当他的意志已经被彻底粉碎的时候。

几个深呼吸之后，巴里渐渐地平静下来，比父亲年轻时做手术更加有力的双手在空中飞舞，不知名的仪器在眨眼之间就缠裹上不省人事的哈尔的身躯，监控着他体内所有可能被监控的数据。

“警告！患者已休克！警告！患者大量失血！警告！患者血压过低……”漂浮在哈尔心脏周围的医疗机器人刻板地重复着，毫不在意自己是传达了怎样一个噩耗。

卡萝的眼圈甚至在它开口的一瞬间红透了。

而巴里？刚刚浮上巴里面孔的血色尽数褪去，他的牙齿咬的咯吱作响，眉毛也紧紧的蹙在了一起：“哈尔比这要坚强。”

“当……当然，”卡萝梗着脖子，头扬的极高，任由风沙模糊了她的双眼，“他和我签的合约还有大半辈子才到期呢，想离职还没那么简单。下面怎么办？”

 “或许有一个办法。”巴里说道，然后消失了一个瞬间。

当他再次在卡萝眼里出现时，闪电侠的手里多出了根婴儿手臂粗细的针管。

“正义联盟征用了。”这句话大概是对那些百米开外的医护人员们说的。

“等等……巴里，你要干什……”

“闪电侠的超级愈合能力，记得么？”巴里头也不回地答道，“S.T.A.R Lab发现我的红细胞上在刚离体的情况下依旧布满了这个能力。我和哈尔的血型以前测验过是完全契合的，现在不妨一试，更何况他现在大抵还极度缺血。”

可那一管看上去至少能抽出上千cc的血液。卡萝咬了咬下唇，终是没能阻止巴里对着自己的手臂干脆利落地来了一针。

“唔……”男人的脸色从苍白蓦地变成了惨白，连同平日里耀眼的金发也似乎变得极为黯淡。

即使是闪电侠，瞬间流失近一千多的血液也够他受得了。

巴里举着针管的右手不住地摇晃着，他两次三番的想要对准哈尔的血管打进血液，但都以失败告终。

“我来注射就好。”卡萝从几乎无力反抗的巴里手上抢过了针管，她认真的观察了一会儿，在他的指点下终于找到了一块静脉上方还算完整的皮肤，简单消毒之后便往里小心的推入了那管仿佛还在流淌着的温热液体。

“警告！患者已休克！警告！患者大量失血！警——呼吸频率2次每分钟，血压40/10……呼吸频率3次每分钟，血压45/15……”

显示屏上终于不再是急促闪烁的红灯，象征着哈尔生命的数据轻微的上扬着，幅度极小，但绝对存在。

“太好了！”卡萝的眼泪一瞬间涌了出来，悬着的心算是落地了大半，然后才后知后觉的回头看向从不知何时起就跪在地上了的超级英雄。

巴里蓝色的眼睛亮的惊人，他直勾勾地盯着呼吸似乎越来越平稳的飞行员，用只有他们二人才能听见的声音趴在哈尔的耳边低语：“天才，你如果现在醒来我就告诉你个小秘密，独家的哦。”

然后他等了几秒钟，又等了几秒钟，时间平稳但残酷地流逝着，哈尔却依旧躺在地上不省人事。

巴里歪了歪嘴角试图扯出一个笑容，不出所料的失败了。他俯在他身上，鼻尖对着鼻尖，想要等到那声“啊哈，我吓到你了”的恶作剧结语，想要看到那双温暖的眸子再次充满笑意。

然而现实仍是无人回答。

“哈尔……”巴里的叹息声小得像蝴蝶振翅，他把那些涌到唇齿之间的感情嚼碎，连同苦涩的胆汁一起吞咽入腹，凭借着闪电侠的速度眨眼间又恢复成一副理智的样子。

他回头看去，向着卡萝点了点头：“给其他灯侠打电话吧，让他们过来把他带回S.T.A.R Lab，哈尔还需要一场正式的手术。”


	4. Chapter 4

当哈尔再次睁开双眼时，无论是炽热的红亦或是澄澈的蓝、生机勃勃的绿都已退去，周遭的景色非黑既白，或许还有一些糅杂着两个极端的黯淡的灰，这三种颜色简单的点缀出了一个星空，却和他所熟知那个宇宙完全不同。

这又是……在哪里？他不记得2814扇区里还有这么个枯泽到略显鲜艳的色彩都无法相融的地方。

哈尔皱了皱眉头，他下意识地转了转手中的灯戒，却发现这个几乎万能的戒指此时竟显示着“没有信号”。

怎么个情况？哈尔显得困惑极了，他记不起上一次自己脱离戒指的可适用范围是在什么时候，事实上，他根本就不认为自己的戒指会在宇宙的任何一个角落失效。

成为绿灯侠的时间过长，灯戒几乎成为了他身体的一部分，乍然失去令他有一种极端的不协调感。只是坐以待毙总不是他的性格，在尝试了数个灯戒的功能都无效之后，哈尔默默地迈开了自己的步伐，一万步、两万步、三万步，一成不变的景色从他的脚下淌过，让他无从辨识自己前进的方向，温度和时间都在不知不觉中模糊成一团，不再具有任何的意义。

过于单调的感受令哈尔疯狂地想念他所拥有过的一切，他想念属于数百亿生命更属于他的那颗灼烧着的黄色恒星，想念安坐在静止轨道上默默俯瞰并照料着地球的瞭望塔，更想念自己在宇宙中执行完任务后将要进入大气层时看到的红衣极速者奔跑时引出的流光，和掠过中城最优秀的那个法证官家时窗上映着点点暖黄。

他疯狂的想念那人见到他时眼角若隐若现的笑纹以及说话时略显温吞但难掩惊喜的腔调。

“欢迎回来，天才。”他几乎可以感到那人冲上来拥抱他时带着的体温。

可在这个陌生的空间里，他什么都不曾拥有，他的身边空无一人。

出于本能，哈尔大声呼喊着：“喂！——”

不知多久之后他才等到从远处传来的声音，那声音有些模糊，但听起来像极了有人同他一般被困在这里的求助：“喂！——喂——喂—”

哈！哈尔紧绷着的肌肉瞬间放松了起来，他就知道他不会是这个地方唯一的存在。

“这是哪里——”他拉长了声音，用比上一次更为激动的语调喊道。

然而这次的无人应答。

哈尔下意识地低下头去，企图用戒指搜索出之前声音的出处，在发现灯戒依旧是显示着“没有信号”。

“哈尔·乔丹，你也太依赖你的戒指了吧。”他自嘲地一笑，打算摸索着最初声音来源的大致方向继续前行。然而当他再抬起头时，他发现自己竟不是独自一人站在一片荒芜之中了，身边的黑白灰三色被他所熟悉的标志性的高楼大厦覆盖，声音随着路人和车辆的出现渐渐变得嘈杂。

这里是……海滨城？他是什么时候回到这里的？

“美女，不好意思打扰一下……”哈尔伸手拦住了一个与他逆向而行的行人，他迫切的想要了解一切事情的真相。

而那个行人却像是完全没有受到任何阻拦一样继续前行，连眼角的余光都吝啬到不愿意给予于他。

怎么会这样？哈尔不解地拦下了一个又一个路人，只是他永远得不到一个结果。他们总是视他如无物，空洞的眼神中承不下他的影子，好像他就是个幽灵，一个被世界遗弃了的幽灵。

熟悉的城市被古怪的氛围包裹住了，热情的海滨城人变得冷漠无情，哈尔在与他们纠缠了数个小时都无果之后终于放弃。

他逆着人流缓步而行，踏出了海滨城的中心范围。人工填铺的水泥渐渐被泥土取代，脚印随着他的有些踉跄的步伐一点一点地浮现，雨过天晴后青草的气息萦绕在他的身边，这让他回想起幼年时父亲闲暇时带杰克、他和小吉姆外出野营的日子，只是哈尔又无法确定那样幸福的时光是否真的存在过。

“你愿意相信便是真的。”脑海里的那个声音又响了起来。

他自然是希望相信的。

哈尔依稀看到还没有被迂腐和愤恨充满的杰克从铺满青草的山铺上大笑着向他冲来，向他蹦跳着挥手，带着他从未见过的纯真。

“哈尔，要加入我们么？爸爸马上开讲他作为飞行员的探险啦！”十岁不到的杰克仰着头看着哈尔，脸上满是独属于孩子的不谙世事。

他已经太久没有见过向他笑的那样欢快的杰克了，事实上，自从母亲去世后，他的哥哥再也没对他笑过了。

哈尔蹲下身去，和杰克的视线持平。他犹豫着伸出右手，揉了揉杰克与他如出一辙的乱翘的棕色短发。这与后来杰克顶着的发型完全不同，成年后的他会用数瓶发胶禁锢住乔丹家族特征般肆意飞扬的棕发，仿佛要将父亲赋予他们俩的最大共性就此磨平。

杀人凶手——哈尔记得在母亲的葬礼上他曾这样叫他。从此他的哥哥与他分道扬镳，再无瓜葛。

在海滨城被从天而降的炽热毁灭的那天之前，他从未努力和杰克和解过，之后却是永远都没有机会了。

略显沉痛的回忆让哈尔下意识地合上双眼，再睁开时，他面前的还是那张童真的脸，杰克的发梢却如记忆中十几年后的他一般被重重地压下，看向哈尔的眼神是掩都掩不住的冰冷。

“杀人凶手！”幼年的杰克带着中年时面对自己弟弟才有的厌恶，“你看看你都引来了什么吧。”

“我没有……”他想要反驳，可发自心底的寒意渐渐的渗出，他发现眼前的景色连同幼年的杰克都渐渐消失，隐在数团从天而降的火海之下。

这时哈尔才想起自己之前拦下的行人里仍有不少人穿着千禧年前才流行的及膝长裙。

这是蒙戈还没有——但即将要——毁灭海滨城。

哈尔清楚的记得自己曾在这一切结束之后跪坐在一片焦土之上，一度繁华的海滨城只余下个一眼无法望尽的弹坑，连几个骨骸都未曾留下。

为他长明着绿灯的善良灵魂被绝对的力量轻松抹去，双鬓皆白的他几乎听到了每一个被他抛弃了的海滨城市民绝望的哭喊。

然后他受着视差怪的影响一怒之下杀上了欧阿，将曾经和他并肩作战的灯侠们屠戮殆尽，开始了他作为恐怖本源的罪恶的人生。

不，这里的人绝不能再经历一次这样的命运了，他也绝对无法再承受一次这样的悲痛。

“该死的你起点作用啊！”哈尔疯狂的转动着那枚号称没有任何力量限制的戒指，然而灯戒给他的唯一答复仍是“没有信号”。

上次他没能赶回这里，这次他却无能为力。

蒙戈曾经以及即将要罚下犯下的罪行，代表着他手上怎么洗也洗不净的鲜血。

这样的惨剧，绝对、绝对、不能再发生一次。

只是没了灯戒，他只是一个普通人，一个连自己都无法拯救的灵魂。

“拜托，只这一次，随便什么人，帮帮我，救救他们……”他将手伸向天空，想象着救赎能从天而降。

可他是被这个世界忽略了的人，没有谁能听到他的声音。


	5. Chapter 5

与大众所想象的不同，闪电家族的成员并不会因为他们的能力而度秒如年。

不，这不是说分秒的更替对于他们来讲不是一个极为漫长的周期，而是在他们——尤其是巴里——看来，他完全不需要把自己置入那样一个可怕的深渊。

他有他的生活，他依旧可以悠哉悠哉地享受他的生活。或许和普通人相比要费些力气，但不管怎样，巴里还是能够做到。

他总有他爱的人做锚。

早先有艾瑞斯，后来他认识了杰、沃利和闪电家族里的其他人。

但不论时间和空间如何变换，哈尔长久的陪伴让他成为了巴里生命中最为他所依赖的一个。

他从不能想象如果自己失去了哈尔会如何。就像宇宙因引力消失而不复存在么？还是会像那种以一百八十迈的速度做急转弯却失控了的汽车那样狠狠地甩出轨道？

巴里焦躁的坐在S.T.A.R Lab中手术室门口的长椅上，双脚以极高的频率在地面上踢打出两个浅浅的坑，头发被他的双手抓的乱七八糟。他的脑袋里刚刚完整的复制了一套庞加莱猜想†的推导过程，现在正在试图解决P对NP问题†。

咔哒——

不知道哪里传来的轻响让巴里打了个激灵，他收回心神，蓝色的眼睛正对着手术灯，从发梢到指尖都写满了迷茫。

这是哈尔被推进去的第多少个小时了？

巴里抬眼看了一下挂在门口滴答作响的钟表，中等长短的那根指针和不久前相比才以极为艰难的步伐微微地挪动了一个大格。

只过去了……十多分钟么？他以为哈尔至少在手术台上躺了数个小时了。

巴里又挠了挠他已经乱成一团的头发，试图沉浸回自己方才思索的问题。

然而在被打断之后，数学难题彻底失去了抓取他吸引力的最后砝码，他的全部身心都完整地投入了那个咫尺间的手术室，巴里觉得需要费尽全力才能克制住自己震动着冲入其中的欲望。

“这对哈尔不好，你的身上还有细菌，更何况随意闯入还会惊扰到医生们。”

巴里喃喃自语着，可他觉得这一会儿就会不再有用。

他是闪电侠，这个世界上没有任何一堵墙能拘地住他，即使是他自己的思维之墙也是一样。

“巴里，放心吧，哈尔会好的。”凯尔飘在半空中，他的表情因为绿灯面具的缘故看的不怎么真切，但传出的声音足以弥补他无法被人看见的担忧之情，“刚才卡萝给我打电话让我赶过去帮忙时真的是吓了我一跳。看到——虽然不愿意承认——我们之中最优秀的哪个家伙就那么一动不动的躺在地上真的不是什么愉快的回忆。话说你要去找下约翰和盖么？他们俩虽然嘴上不说，可心里估计也挺担心这边的情况的。”

好的。巴里微微颔首以示同意，身子却没能挪动半分。

“巴里？”凯尔蹙了蹙眉，他清楚地感受到巴里因情绪激动而产生的低气压，“需要去跑两圈放松一下么？你看上去糟糕极了。”

“抱歉，再让我等一会儿，就一小会儿。说不定下一秒手术门就开了呢。”巴里依然没动，他的眼神直勾勾地盯着手术室的大门，在他身前的凯尔都丝毫没能进入到他视线之中。

“巴里，这是个大手术！”凯尔叹了口气，除去蝙蝠侠以外心智看上去最成熟的那个超级英雄说出的话幼稚的可笑，“即使我的灯戒探测出哈尔之前下意识的张开了他的保护层，但那毕竟是高空坠机而不是不小心摔下台阶，重伤是必然的。更何况他的意志力和平日里相比薄弱了不知道多少倍，那个防护球到底有多少功效也未可知。哈尔只怕还要在手术室里躺好几个小时呢！”

他当然知道，法证官的知识储备里有完整的一套人体受到伤害会如何反馈的体系。

他甚至都知道哈尔的哪部分的骨头被折断了，哪几段血管大概破裂了，哪几块内脏可能会有出血。

可是……

“可是他是哈尔。”巴里梗着脖子向凯尔辩解道。

躺在手术台上的是哈尔，这个世界上最任性妄为，也是最坚韧挺拔的人类。

那个他无论如何也愿意去相信的哈尔·乔丹。

闪电侠的信念从不像他的行动力那样善于穿梭与变通，巴里的脑神经像老学究一般固执到夸张。

“我相信哈尔。”巴里的唇齿开合，可最终也能只隐隐透出些许气声。

事实上，一如他们在战场时一样，哈尔的确没有辜负巴里的信任。

在巴里试图用第十种角度破解霍奇猜想†、凯尔第五次还是第六次劝说巴里出去跑跑但始终无果的时候，在哈尔被推进手术室的近两个小时之后，显示着“手术进行中”的指示灯终于熄灭了，一个身上只粘着一点点血迹的医生穿着白大褂走了出来。

明显应该沉浸在科学世界的巴里瞬间站了起来。

“哈尔怎么样了？“巴里抢着问道，速度快得惊人——事实上，凯尔从没想过和作为三代闪电侠的沃利搭班了那么久之后自己居然还会惊异于巴里所拥有的超级速度。

“事实上我们没能做什么。”医生回答道，然后看到巴里的肩膀以肉眼可见的速度垮了下去，“不，我不是说灯侠抢救失败了。他在被送到手术台之前身体就开始慢慢的自动恢复了——我猜和你有点关系？”

大概吧。巴里张了张嘴企图发声，却发现过于半是紧张半是激动的心情像拳头一样攥紧了他的喉咙，让他只能简单的吐出几个毫无意义的字节。

“我们在手上台上唯一需要做的就是轻微的调整他身体恢复的方向，没什么风险，只是……”那医生补充道，只是他的脸上并没有拯救了一个病患时的欣喜，甚至连一点雀跃的神情也没有表露出来，“只是灯侠这次的经历似乎将他藏在心底的些许不愉快的记忆挖了出来，他的自卫功能锁住了意识，他的大脑正处于封闭的状态。”

 “封闭？”医生的表情过于严肃，让巴里从得知哈尔并无大恙的劫后余生的感情再次坠入深渊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 庞加莱猜想、P对NP问题、霍奇猜想，三者均为千禧年大奖难题，又称世界七大数学难题。庞加莱猜想和霍奇猜想多少与维度和空间有关，P对NP则是关于超级计算机／大脑的算法分析，个人觉得这三者都是作为闪电侠的巴里会感兴趣的议题，也是相对能消磨时间的东西。


	6. Chapter 6

咕噜咕噜——

轮子摩擦着地面的声音从身后传来，打断了巴里的问话。单薄的担架床从紧闭的手术室的门后缓缓地推了出来。哈尔正一动不动地躺在上面，他的身上只穿了一层淡蓝色的无菌服，先前被卡萝剪得粉碎的衣服早就不见了踪影。飞扬的眉梢眼角被无法抚平的弧度的神情所取代，一贯带着笑容的唇角此时被呼吸机阻挡着无法闭合。

“嘿，哈尔，希望你别介意我把你分析个精光。不过估计着这会儿你也不能对我回嘴。”凯尔从半悬浮的状态下落回到地面。不知道是不是一直飘在半空中的缘故，他觉得他的腿有些发软，甚至几乎不能支撑住自己身体的重量。凯尔摆弄着灯戒，细细地检查了哈尔的身体数值，在看到反馈一切生理数据都是踩着最低线但毕竟合格了时如释重负般踉跄着向后退了两步，直到身体接触到冰冷的墙面时才勉强维持住平衡。

凯尔抬头看去，想要向巴里笑一笑，给巴里解释一下哈尔现在的状况，让他放心，却没成想闯入他眼帘的依旧是一个眉头紧锁着的闪电侠。

“斯通博士，哈尔大脑封闭的状况应该如何解决？我们总需要做些什么。”巴里试图斟酌着词句，让自己显得不那么具有攻击性，他不断地暗示着自己眼前的人只是哈尔的主治医生，是自己战友的亲生父亲，不是某个犄角旮旯星球上居住着的恶棍，更不是导致哈尔面色苍白地躺在那里的元凶，可他因过于焦急而布满了血丝的双眼连同包裹在战服下几乎要膨出的肌肉让站在担架另一侧没有被巴里直视着的凯尔都感受到了威胁。

“闪电侠，请你冷静一下。”站在塞拉斯·斯通身后的手术助手上前一步，壮着胆子拍了拍巴里的肩膀，另一只手背在后面比划着，示意身后的同事去取实验室中新提取出来的特殊镇定剂。

“我不需要药剂的帮助，我能控制好自己。”没有看站在自己身旁的医生助理，作为中城警局的法证官和S.T.A.R Lab的常客，巴里清楚的知道自己现在这个状况外人看来最合适的就是朝着脖子上来一针足能放到十来头大象的镇定剂，只是……

 “……斯通博士”巴里一把扯掉了自己的面具，露出了自己被压的不成形的头发和苍白的面孔，让自己显得更有人情味些。他想作为哈尔的挚友，而不是作为一个离常人颇有距离又具有一定威胁的超级英雄形象和哈尔的主治医生对话：“塞拉斯……请允许我这么叫您，您能具体和我们说下大概的情况和初步计划的治疗方案么，您知道的，联盟那边面对这种情况的资金充裕，而且我们也有一些……嗯，不太常见的手段。”

“为了绿灯侠，闪电侠也能控制好自己，你们放心吧。”斯通博士的头轻轻拨开了助手覆在巴里肩膀上的手，后者讪讪地笑了笑，没再动作。

“超级英雄本身就是一个高危职业，每天冲锋陷阵，没有假期不分寒暑，每每御敌还几乎都是以近距离肉搏的方式面对敌人。除此之外，你们必须时刻以极佳的形象出现在公众的视线之中，却又不得不谨守着自己的秘密身份。事实上在我看来，患者心理上的隐患早就存在，直至今日才爆发出来已经多亏了乔丹先生极佳的心理素质了。”斯通博士低垂着眼眸，用徐徐的语气阐述着病情，似乎在一边回答问题一边思考如何让自己面前脸色越来越严峻的超级英雄放下心来。

然而他丝毫没有任何的机会去思索社交方面的问题。在很多人，包括他的手术助手看来，不久前在哈尔·乔丹身上的手术实施的极为成功，手术期间没有丝毫的错误，过程因为有了闪电侠血液的帮助也足够简单快捷，并发症暂时看不出来，但是手术的结果现在来看的确是十分理想的。只是根据多年他对于大脑的研究来看，这位病床上的超级英雄的情况完全不容乐观。

“经过检测，患者的脑神经是活跃的，乔丹先生此事正沉浸在自己的空间中，这个空间可能是回忆，也有可能是记忆重塑。我们如果找到了介入的频段，对方甚至可以直接‘听到’和‘看到’我们，操作得当的话就可以解决大脑封闭的问题。只是这个频段的极难寻找。灯侠现在的状况就像……”

凯尔趁着没人注意的情况下倒抽了一口凉气：“就像植物人一样？”

“不，我想说的是无尽的梦魇。乔丹先生现在的状况只怕比处于持续性植物状态要更加糟糕。众所周知，植物人比较常见的是脑神经损坏趋近死亡和身体控制神经损坏。但是根据大脑检测仪上显示的数据来分析，患者明显并不是这两种情况。检测仪上告诉我们，或许是今天早些时候的经历刺激了大脑神经，乔丹先生的大脑内部正在不断地拷问着自己。经历、回忆、感情……只要是存在于他大脑神经之中的画面，都可以作为攻击他自身的手段，往复循环，直到精神彻底崩溃。”

巴里顾不得连神速力都不能为他缓解的阵阵颤栗，他轻轻的覆上哈尔裸露在外面的额头，便立即感受到了一阵刺骨的汗液附着了上来，他不能也不敢想象是怎样的情景会让这个永远像一支长矛一样冲在最前的宇宙骑士激出如此之多的冷汗。

他紧紧地闭了闭眼睛，将从自己心底翻至鼻尖的酸涩感逼退。巴里顺着哈尔的胳膊将自己双手向下稍挪，攥住了对方同他额头一样汗津津的左手。

“哈尔，别担心，我就在你的身边，一切都会好起来的。”巴里顾不得身边还有旁人，他俯下身，向着哈尔冰冷的额头吻了下去，希望能够藉由皮肤相接处的地方传给哈尔温度，传给他力量。

“灯侠有反应了！”刚才企图给巴里来上一针的助手忽然尖叫道，然后突然才意识因为自己过大的音量吸引到了所有人的注意力。他怯怯地看了一眼先前在他面前明显脾气不怎么好的闪电侠，希望对方能够原谅他这一次不大不小的失误。

巴里猛的抬头向声音的来源看去，他没有闲情逸致去分析别人对他的想法，甚至都有些反应不过来突然出声的人是谁。他只觉得自己的五官瞬间都不再属于自己了，眼前雾蒙蒙得看不真切，耳内嗡嗡作响，才发过声的喉管也干涩到夸张：“你刚刚说……什么反应？”

“灯侠有反应了。我一直在监视着灯侠的大脑活跃状况，你看先前这里，他的大脑波段的爬升和下降都是非常陡峭的，但是这里，”助手吞了口口水才继续解释道，“这是刚刚你握住灯侠手的时候，他大脑的波段数据上明显缓和了许多。”

“他能感知到我们？他听见我们的声音了？我们找到那个频段了？这个频段稳定么？是单向的还是双向的？我们能否人为地介入哈尔的‘记忆’中帮他解决封闭状态？”连珠炮似的问题从巴里的口中吐了出来。

“……他感知到的应该是 **你** ， **只有你** 。或许是神速力对于波段的影响，再加上灯侠现在血管内近五分之一的血液都来自于你，乔丹先生听到了你的声音。至于频段的稳定性和介入的方法……”斯通博士扶了下眼镜，仔细的比照着眼前光屏上显示着的数据，末了向站在身旁的助手们打了个去取器材手势，又示意站在一旁的凯尔和巴里帮他将哈尔推入空无一人的重症监护室。

“这是实验室里新研究出来的仪器，使用这一端的人”将仪器搬回来的助手一遍举着头盔状的东西比划着，“可以单方面进入仪器另一端的人的梦境。”

塞拉斯·斯通补充道：“这是梦境潜入仪器。最初我们是想利用这个完成高效教学的，但现在不是说这个的时候。乔丹先生现在的状况虽说不能完全定义为梦境，但也相差不远。如果可以的话，闪电侠，你能否进入患者的幻想世界中。”

“好的。”他的话音未落便听到了一个简单干脆的回答，短短的两个音节硬生生的被闪电侠说出了一丝斩钉截铁的味道。

斯通博士看着巴里毫不犹豫地从他的手中接过了接驳头盔，了然地点了点头，他继续说道：“这个仪器设计之初的目的只是旁观，虽然留下了一个成像的通道，但是十分狭小，你只能通过一个孩子的形态出现在他的眼前——这个形态我们会直接从你的记忆中提取你儿时的模样——同样的，你的能力也会被无限压缩，一直压缩到这个机器能够承受为止。”

巴里肩并肩地躺在了哈尔身旁的担架上，这次他的回答没有上次那么干脆：“好的……” 

“如果你有任何问题——”

“不，不是问题。”巴里对着身后操作着仪器试图复制刚才哈尔大脑频段的助手嘱咐了几句，在听到对方肯定的答复之后便沉吟着不再说话了。

“艾伦先生，你还有任何问题吗？如果没有的话，我们就可以尝试介入患者的思维了。”

“最后一个。进入之后，我如何帮助哈尔恢复？”

“最喜欢的玩具屋，童年的房子，他跳第一支舞的舞厅，他第一次赢得比赛的球场……寻找任何他感觉安全的地方。”斯通博士试图回忆他和维克多小时候在一起快乐的时光，然后默默按下了「启动」按钮。

“跑吧，巴里，连带着斯图尔特、盖还有我的份，为了哈尔，快跑吧。”在巴里闭上眼睛的瞬间听到了凯尔的低语。


	7. Chapter 7

只要是他在意的，就没有能存留下来的，所有他热爱的，都终将消失殆尽。

人总是被迎来送往的时间所约束，在被颇为冰冷的环境所伤后不得不蜷缩回自己熟悉的空间下舔舐伤口。他先是陆续失去了自己的父母和挚亲的兄弟，经历了曾给予他温暖的搭档祭献了生命才终止的无限危机，而后亲眼见到自己发誓要守护的城市分崩离析。

一人，大概是他生命中唯一的主题了。哈尔想到。即使在职的绿灯侠多到以千计数，即使所有的灯侠都拥有着肆意穿梭宇宙的力量，他和大多数的他们最多的接触也不过是初次见面时的点头之交和接收最终飘来带着死讯的灯戒这两项罢了。就像天上的星光，即使从地面上仰头望去两者之间看着离得再近不过了，可其间的距离大抵是彼此穷尽一生都无法到达的。

虽说自己不像巴里那样双亲同时早早地离去，可对方的身边有亲人，有朋友，甚至有一整个可以肆意穿梭在时间线上的闪电家族。

所以他才会那样灿烂地笑着么？对无论是好友、陌生人、甚至是敌人都能从容不迫地伸出援手。所以他才能成为正义联盟当之无愧的良心，永远向着人性至善和光明奔跑、试图将所有的丑恶都抛之脑后的闪电侠。

他是大抵是面目可憎地嫉妒着而又同时贪恋着自己搭档的笑容吧，巴里的存在仿佛是上天送给他最在意料之外的礼物，宛如一个救赎。

“拜托，只这一次，随便什么人，帮帮我，救救他们……”哈尔将手伸向殷红的天空，想象着救赎能从天而降。

当人拥有一切的时候，希望便只默默地在心底藏着，没有丝毫动静，仿佛不存在一般。只有当无论是荣誉亦或是力量都归于虚无的时候，人们才会不可置信地发现，总有希望没有将他们抛弃，不声不响的生根发芽，长成一片茵茵的树林，遮风挡雨。

“哈尔，别担心，我就在你的身边，一切都会好起来的。”仿佛有人覆在他耳边低语，一贯温吞的声线听起来有些焦急，但不知怎么的就抚平了哈尔焦躁的内心。

「信号……发现信号……」右手中指上黯淡了许久的戒指忽然涨出耀眼的绿光，瞬间扑灭了灭世般的火焰。只是连同着火焰一并消逝的还有哈尔周围的景象。

当哈尔回过神的时候，他周身绚烂的大块色泽再次被洗涤一清，没有铺天盖地的烟红色烈火，没有了带着金属光芒林立着的高楼，没有碧浪连天的宽阔海洋，空荡荡的，像极了最初哈尔进入这个空间时的模样。

他又是一个人了，只是这次他感到了劫后余生的庆幸，好歹这次没有人因为自己的无所作为而受伤。

“谢谢你，谢谢，不论你是谁……”抽尽了全部力量似的，哈尔瘫倒在地上，不断的低声呢喃着。

再抬起头时，哈尔面前便只剩下他最初见到的星空了。

不，也不能说完全是最初的那个。除了枯燥的灰白黑三色，哈尔眼前的夜空乍然出现了两个新的、先前绝不存在的星光。

赤红和碧绿。

哈尔不知道那只是一个虚影还是真实存在的事物。如果是真的存在，他不知道那样温暖的星芒是为何要出现在这片冰冷的世界中的。如果只是幻象，那为什么它能瞬间吸引到他全部的目光。

哈尔身体微微倾斜，他踮起脚尖伸出右手，想要将那颗明明应该离得极远但依旧能够感受到热度的红色的星星握在手中。

他三步两步地向前冲去，蓦地一蹦，握紧了拳头，仿佛要在虚空之中抓取些什么。然后缓缓地把拳头收回到胸前，小心翼翼地松开了自己握紧的手。

不在。

那颗星星不属于他，他不在他触手可及的地方。

“不要留下我一个人。”他瞪着眼睛像天上看去，然而内心深处知道那遥远的星光绝不会听到他近似絮语的祈求声。

却意料之外的收到了答复。

哈尔终于看到了一点他企图握住的赤色星芒从天而降，跌落在时间或空间的尽头，那鲜艳的色泽熟悉异常，好像是他想要抓住的一切事物的源头。

他向前奔跑着，顾不得自己脚下踏过的是泥浆还是沙砾，也无心去思索自己的身体是否感到疲累，他只知道他必须要往前走，向着那颗星辰坠落入他的世界的方向。

哈尔不知道自己走了多久，他只知道在他几乎要放弃的瞬间，终于在这片寂寥的空间中看到了那颗星星坠落的痕迹。

他四下张望着，一个身影蓦得闯入了他的视线，那是一个拥有着比太阳更温暖的发色的少年。

哈尔·乔丹不再是一个人了。


	8. Chapter 8

眼前的身影虽是背对着哈尔的，他却几乎能在一瞬间描摹出那人完整的模样：打理过一丝不苟的金发，澄澈的蓝眸，在看到他时总勾起三分笑意的唇角，即使在冬日里都带着暖人温度的指尖，修长挺拔的身姿，以及常年在身的炙热却不灼人的亮红色服饰。

 “巴里——”哈尔张了张口想要叫住背对着他的人，却发现他不久前的记忆忽然回溯，止住了他未竟的话语。向来英勇无畏的灯侠忆起了他在刚坠入这个世界时，曾试图拦住来自千禧年的路人却无果的境遇——眼前的巴里仿佛住在凝固了的时间里，他的身影小小的，宛如一个八九岁的孩童。

并非他看了数年的模样。

哈尔抿了抿唇，将未能喊出口的名字吞下嚼碎咽回肚中，波动过的心绪仿佛再不留一丝痕迹。

就算他对他相熟到不必从正面仔细观察就能轻易描摹出来的程度又能怎样呢，哈尔咽下了喉头的一丝苦涩，默默地想到。面前的这个人只是投射了他心之所向的剪影罢了。毕竟自己这方因色彩枯泽而注定孤独的天地是引不来拘不住一个能够在过去与未来之间自由穿梭的人的。

可就算这样反复地压抑自己心思，当那个小小的身影背对着他迈出第一步时，哈尔还是忍不住抬脚跟了上去。

他觉得自己从未有过如此贪得无厌的情绪，几乎是被欲蟒附身了一样。孤身一人时他祈求有人能为他带来陪伴，而陪伴降临时却又得寸进尺地想要让对方为他驻足，他不想失去巴里分毫的注意力，他想要他将全部的目光倾注在自己的身上。

大概是因为记忆深处的巴里的确数次做过那样的事吧。

哈尔清楚地知道，自己成为了那个因为从未见过阳光而可以忍受黑暗的人。他分外清晰地记得某次在两人与反派打斗后的聚餐上，在神速力者身体里的能量在几乎消耗殆尽的情况下，巴里的视线也依旧留了大半在他的身上。或许那目光只是单纯的出于对一同出行喋喋不休的同伴的礼貌，可一旦接收到那停伫在身上的暖暖的视线，哈尔就清楚地感到自己不住地想要期待更多的心情。

对着那样的目光，他连习惯性点了父亲最爱、自己却避之不及的芥末味烤牛肉三明治都没有意识到。

那是他在家从不吃的口味，却每每在需要带午餐时，像母亲要着。她或许过去从不知道，那是她为他们父子二人同时准备的午餐。

哈尔记得自己小时候总是喜欢翘课跑到父亲工作的机场，在那里父亲与他总会一同坐在飞机的驾驶舱里，偷偷分享母亲为他专门准备的这样的午餐。

而在他记忆中留下更鲜活影像的则发生在那之前，是父亲操控着曾经最优秀的截击机†直击长空的模样。

第二代战斗机的轰鸣声仿佛又一次在哈尔的耳畔响起，除那之外夹杂的还有孩童稚嫩的尖叫着欢呼的声音。只是与飞机为伍十数年之久，哈尔几乎一瞬间就发现这次机械运转的声音颇为诡异，而后先是激动后而绝望的童声：“上啊，爸——爸！”

轰——

飞机爆炸产生的声音在响彻天地之后便令他的世界万籁俱寂。

电光火石间，哈尔明白了自己坠入了幼年时的回忆。

他抬眼望去，满目都是掩住了海滨城晴空的炽红色泽。哈尔顾不得对这个与自己前不久坠机时颇为相似的场景做出什么反应，冰冷感随着脊背蜿蜒而上向着四肢攀爬，即使铺天盖地的浓烟也没能盖过这种令人窒息的温度——他熟悉这个他只背负了一瞬却再也无法忘怀的感觉——恐惧感。

然后世间的一切都变得没什么好怕的了，他获得成就一切力量的同时失去了他的父亲。

渐渐的，那寒意驱逐了在血管中奔涌的血液，哈尔的手脚开始变得麻木，就像不知何时他贴着冰冷的墙壁一动不动地坐了整晚那样。

熏人的浓烟使他不得不使劲地揉搓着双眼，当他再次能够看清的时候，他看到一个带着墨镜穿着夏季军装的男子一个身着老旧的皮夹克的青年伸出了一只手：“小子，需要帮忙么？”

他无力地看着自己无法操纵的身体挂着刻意扬起的笑容，点头称是，然后收着对方对他生日祝福，一脚踏入了被母亲明令禁止的飞行员行业。

他附在那个几乎每天都进行着与死神搏命般训练的青年的周围，在天空中无所顾忌的翱翔，看着他用次次都令人心跳加速的飞行方式不要命地获取了“高速列车”这个头衔。

然后一如记忆中的那样，他在最肆意妄为的时候，收到了恶果。

“哈尔？”在某个夜里，回忆中与哈尔五官长得颇为相似的人叫住了他的身影。

来人是他的幼弟。

“吉姆？都凌晨两点了，你在这里做什么——”操控着身体的青年带着笑意想要说些什么，他的眉梢眼角还带着与陆军军官们在酒吧大战后的肆意张扬。

可从这段记忆中挣脱不得的哈尔不再是那个一无所知的青年了，在吉姆发出第一个音节前，他的双眸便蓦地变得通红。

“妈快死了。”吉姆用四个字钉死了身躯想要再张口的动作。

哈尔记得，在父亲死后，这是他第一次承担起作为母亲的儿子的责任。在枯坐了一夜之后，哈尔死死地盯着着并不比后来青涩多少的自己一拳打到了上司史东的脸上，然后拿到了他想要的结果，被开除离开了空军。

只是还是晚了半步。他的所作所为令母亲心焦，而他的无所作为令他失去了与母亲见最后一面的机会。

青年无路可去，他失去了自己的军籍，更因为母亲的离世，他失去了自己全部的家人。哈尔·乔丹终是孤身一人了。

求职、碰壁，面试、拒绝，简历、驳回。哈尔被囚禁在这具身体的四周动弹不得，他只能眼睁睁地看着那个和他面孔一般无二的青年颓唐的辗转在一座又一座机场之间，却始终无果，而最终不得不咬牙再次踏入了他父亲生前最后效力的地方。

然而就算留在了离飞机仅有咫尺之隔的地方，他也失去了飞翔的资格。

哈尔发呆般看着那时的自己一宿又一宿地枯坐在不被允许进入的驾驶舱内，后者则毫无所觉地望着虚空，仿佛想想通些什么，仿佛什么也没想过。他望着碌碌无为的自己有些失神，哈尔几乎不想再挣扎了。不知那里来的声音一遍遍告诉他，平平淡淡地过一辈子也好，毕竟糊涂难得。

他几乎要沉溺在这样索然无味的日子里了。

“哈尔，再坚持片刻。”并不该存在于这个时空下的声音执拗地挤入了他不甘不愿却完全沉寂下的内心，哈尔如从睡梦中惊醒一般打了个激灵，恍然地坐了起来，连带着回忆中的在驾驶舱内昏昏欲睡的身躯也像感受到什么似的打了个寒战。

本应空荡荡的停机坪莫名出现了那个金发的少年的身影，那男孩只侧了半张脸，由于光线有些阴暗的缘故，他并不能将对方的表情看得真切，可哈尔却不知为何清楚地知道这人是在微笑着给他打气的。

“你……”哈尔张了张口却发不出声音，他不知道自己该说些什么，他甚至都不知道此情此景下自己的声音是否能传达到对方的耳畔。

他只是凭着本能，向身前的人伸出手去。两人的距离虽不至于仅在咫尺之间，可也算不上多远。在他几乎都能感受到少年温度的时候、在他仿佛触碰到那金色发尾的瞬间，哈尔——连同他年轻时的身体——被莫大的引力贯向空中。

再落地时，不论哈尔再怎么慞惶四顾，那个金发少年的身影早已如转瞬即逝的流星般，隐没在茫茫的黑夜中了。

熟悉而又不熟悉的声音在他的耳畔响起：“智慧生命已锁定。来自地球的哈尔·乔丹，你被选上了。在芸芸众生之中，你是能够克服巨大恐惧之人。欢迎加入绿灯军团。”弥留之际的外星人把一盏玩具似的提灯和一个戒指交给了他年轻的身体。

他看着那个初获灯戒的自己与绿灯军团的基洛瓦格、奇普、托玛·雷一道嬉笑怒骂，看着自己与被星蓝石附体的卡萝争执不休，看着自己与曾被誉为“最强大的绿灯侠”后来却持着黄灯的塞尼斯托大打出手，看着自己与气场不合的前辈阿兰·斯科特在大战之后握手言和。

灯戒拿走了他的时间，拿走了他作为普通人的生活，作为回报，也赋予了他一个更广茂的世界。

他看到自己辗转了无数星球之后，在这个鲜有人知道广袤程度的世界中，终于认识了巴里。

哈尔想，巴里大概是他在很长一段时间里，唯一一个没有事先失去些什么便能够获得的存在。

“海滨城和中城的日子过得区别蛮大的……”彼时，初次见面的金发蓝眸青年趴在泳池边上惬意地与他聊着天，澄澈的池水被微风吹拂着，打湿了对方大片精瘦有力的胸肌。巴里的笑容带着让人移不开眼的灿烂，连号称看腻了加州明媚阳光的卡萝都忍不住频频回头，可被星际反派控制着大脑的哈尔却无缘得见。

他被反派们控制着将闪电侠掳到了外太空，又在终于脱离控制时将闪电侠救下，合力将反派击败。

为了道歉，哈尔让巴里选餐厅，由他请客吃饭，可定下的时间恰好与中城法证官繁忙工作的日子相撞，哈尔只能千里迢迢地从西班牙打包了烩饭陪巴里在卷宗中过夜。而作为回礼，巴里则请他去大都会的著名的音乐厅欣赏歌剧，却好巧不巧地撞上了企图嫁祸超人的卢瑟，被他们联手扭送到了斯特赖克岛监狱。

一来二去间，在那个并不怎么炎热的夏天，自由的哈尔·乔丹认识了规整的巴里·艾伦，规整的绿灯侠认识了自由的闪电侠。†

他终于不是孤身一人了。

之后哈尔的回忆便随着金红色光芒划过的痕迹而鲜亮了起来。

那时如果没有特殊的任务，制服下的他们在每天里大半的时间里都是泡在一起的。如果前一天哈尔能因为从媒体嘴下救出不善言辞的巴里而勒令对方在酒吧请客，第二天巴里就能因为哈尔在战斗时戒指没电而不得不被公主抱着带离战场的事毫不客气地吐槽半天。

他们两人之间总是分享着别人插不上话的段子，彼此的配合如同左手与右手一般默契，甚至连在救下路人被要签名时，都幼稚地将他们的字迹仔细地团在一起。

哈尔记得自己曾不止一次藉着“闪电侠好友”的名头，出入当年人数并不怎么众多的闪电家聚会，甚至还信誓旦旦地打算把巴里的得意门生拐去绿灯军团。

“所以……你们是……？”黑金丝雀甚至在与他们相熟起来后曾试探着伸出食指，挂着不怀好意的笑容八卦似的在他们二人之间来回比划着。

也不怪她多想，哈尔记得自己在某次与巴里闲聊时不经意间抬头看向镜子，唇角挂着的是他自己也几乎从未见过弧度。

巴里于他而言到底是谁？黑金丝雀无意间问出的话语在他的心中种下好奇的种子，年轻时的哈尔在百无聊赖想打发时间时会想起这个问题，后来的哈尔在痛苦绝望中寻求喘息机会时也会想起这个问题。

如果仅仅是战斗中配合默契的搭档，他不该被守护者们勒令离开地球的时，第一反应是“巴里与我之间……该怎么办”。可他们之间究竟有些什么，哈尔也无从得知。

他和守护者讨价还价许久，才要到了一个仅仅缓期执行一天的期限。

哈尔看着年轻时的自己咬牙落入瞭望塔的值班室内，看着独自一人坐在那里的巴里，24小时的倒数声连同守护者不近人情的声音仿佛又一次从他的耳边响起：“2814扇区的绿灯侠，你因过于留恋你母星上的同伴而拒绝支援厄甘纳人的求救，你的行为应该受到惩罚——直到你偿清罪责为止，你被禁止踏入地球半步！你被允许在灯戒能量用完前的时间里回到地球处理你必须要做的事情，可时间一到，你必须返回欧阿执行你作为绿灯侠的责任。”

“巴里，听着……我有一个故事要告诉你，可惜这个故事不能以‘他们永远幸福快乐地生活在一起’而结尾。”†

故事不长，不过是一个人关于擅离职守和责任取舍的故事，半个小时不到便讲完了。

巴里沉默着站了起来，走到哈尔的身旁，紧紧地箍住了他的身体，似乎想要把彼此的温度和气息隔着制服传达到对方的身上。

“需要我做些什么么？”良久，巴里才将自己从哈尔的身上撕开。

“我需要你。”哈尔听到了自己毫无犹豫的回答。

他们在一天的时间里穿过无数个美国的大街小巷，阻止了三个超级恶棍的邪恶计划，拦下了三十九个小偷，制止了七场抢劫，甚至帮超人从树上救下了十四只猫。直到最后，倒计时只剩下半个小时的时候，他们终于可以再次停下来互相拥抱。

那是他在很久一段时间内最后一次与巴里并肩作战。

然而即使是离开地球，哈尔的绿灯侠事业也没什么进展。与军团的矛盾令依旧年轻气盛的哈尔选择放弃绿灯侠的身份，而他的选择使他没能赶上宇宙合并的危机。对哈尔失去了信任的守护者们选择了他的继任者作为守护宇宙的力量，自然而然地，他错过了与反监视者的决战，而“哈尔·乔丹”这个名字在它的主人失去了灯戒的情况下，更没可能出现在第一组踏上科瓦德星的先锋军之列。

直到地球合并的危机结束许久了之后，他也只能零零散散地听到些传言——有人说心理海盗亲眼目睹了闪电侠的消失，有人说闪电小子在碎石中挖到了闪电侠的制服，更有人说现在在中城奔跑着的是一个青涩了许多的极速者了。

所有人都像是默认了他们所熟知的那个闪电侠已经为了世界祭出了自己的灵魂一般。

哈尔自然是不信的。没人像他一样了解闪电侠的能力，只要巴里想，没什么他躲不开的东西。更何况，自己这个每日被巴里挂在嘴边的名为“哈尔·乔丹”的锚还钉在原地，巴里又怎么可能驶往远方。

“一份威士忌苏打，一份……”哈尔按照和巴里约定的惯例，轻车熟路地走进一家他们常去酒吧，下意识地张口，想为两人点些饮料。

“嘿，哥们！”调酒师熟稔地和哈尔开着玩笑，还有意无意地向门口瞟着，“这段时间总被你拖进来的家伙呢？就是那个看上去文文弱弱但能轻松把大半个酒吧都喝倒的人。”

正在门口摆弄着衣架，准备放下被雨水淋湿外套的哈尔顿住了，良久没再有反应。直到调酒师心生不安地离开吧台，小心地拍了拍哈尔的肩膀，看到的却是一双痛苦的充满了血色的眼睛，声音也喑哑到不行：“你说谁？”

“您的朋友……他是因为那场刚过去的危机而离开的么。兄弟，听着，我很抱歉……”调酒师似乎是意识到自己说错了话，他指了指电视，上面播放着的正是超人对着镜头悼念闪电侠的演讲，“但是……你想想看，如果没有闪电侠……我们只怕是没人能坐在这里，更不会有今天的对话了。”

“敬闪电侠——”酒吧中听到他们对话的客人三三两两地举起了酒杯。

哈尔再听不下去了，一把抓起外套夺门而出。他踉踉跄跄漫无目的地胡乱走着，倾盆的暴雨而下，打湿了他的全身。

“寻找巴里的生命信号——”哈尔对着他不久前失而复得的灯戒吼道。

“未找到信号。”

“寻找巴里·艾伦的生命信号。”

“未找到信号。”

“扩大搜索区域，在正反物质宇宙中寻找巴里·艾伦的生命信号！”

“未找到信号。”回复他的依旧是机械的、毫无感情的声音。

啊——哈尔怒吼着腾空而起，来不及分辨有没有带上面具，更没时间去考虑秘密身份暴露的可能性，他在无数个城市之间低低地掠过，反复询问着灯戒一个人的下落，企图想要搜寻一个他所熟悉的身影。

“嘿，绿灯侠，联盟的人都在找你，我们都很担心你。”在楔石城与中城之间的田野里，有一个甩着金红色尾影的神速力者从远处飞驰着奔向他，哈尔定定地止住自己飞行的动作，然后看着那个身影离他越来越近，哈尔以为自己眸子几乎要一点点地被这个身影点亮了。

只是当对方离得近了慢慢停下奔跑着的步伐的时候，却一把摘下了闪电侠制服的头罩，漏出了一个他虽然极为熟悉，但现在最不想见到的赤红色乱蓬蓬的脑袋。

哈尔从空中无力地降回到地面，他摸向自己的口袋，那里面正装着三枚巴里藏在世界各个角落的备用戒指。他将其中一个紧紧地攥入手中，任由金属的冰凉质感从神经末梢传回心脏，闪电形的纹路硌地他掌心生疼，哈尔却毫无知觉似的舍不得松开分毫——那是他前不久在听说了消息后下意识去寻找的、散落着的巴里的遗物。

这个世界上的所有人都认为巴里已经不在了，而他其实也是其中一员。

他依旧不知道巴里于他而言究竟是谁，哈尔只知道，在承认巴里离开的那一瞬间，他手上仅剩的是一片冰凉。

之后的回忆便全都是冰冷的了，栖于欧阿总灯中视差怪在他一次次使用灯戒时侵吞了他的灵魂，染白了他的鬓角，哈尔用他以为的自由意志被黄灯灯兽影响着，开始了被万人唾弃的新生。

在被禁止复制海滨城后，他疯了一般杀上欧阿，企图夺取没人应该控制的力量。哈尔·乔丹抛弃了旧日的自己，昔日的同伴变成了刀剑相向的敌人，世界上最伟大的绿灯侠堕落成了最著名刽子手。

父亲、母亲、巴里、海滨城。一次次失去生命中重要的存在令哈尔升起了修改时间线的欲望，站在默存的身后，他搅乱了时间线，企图给予世人他所认为的幸福，却被幽灵和嗤之以鼻的众人击败。作为视察魔的哈尔无法理解，站在他面前的英雄们几乎每个人都失去过重要的存在，可却一力拒绝了他所兜售的未来。

他将使海滨城烟消云散的首恶击败于起源墙前，看着他创造出来的海滨城市民一点点将机械超人撕碎，当眼前的一切都归为虚无的时候，哈尔再也看不到自己未来的目的，世间几乎没有任何事情是值得他去追逐的事情了。然后令人感到讽刺的是，当他这个承载了无数罪恶的身躯几乎要投身起源墙的前夕，哈尔被给予了新的任务，如同旧日里作为英雄时那样，点燃光明，吞噬黑暗，拯救世界。

吞噬噬日者的过程比反复撕裂肉体还要疼上无数，哈尔咬着牙也不能抑制从喉管发出的痛苦呻吟。可那时的哈尔是安心的，在他以为的生命终点处，吟着曾经属于作为绿灯侠的他的誓言，守下了他曾经的挚友，那个从未看过他恶行的人以生命为代价而保住的宇宙。

可那还不够，绿灯军团连同不少联盟成员的鲜血依旧沾染在他洗不净的手上，在曾经的匆匆流过的岁月中，在很多没有见证过正义联盟最辉煌时代的少年人的眼里，这个世界上没有绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹，只有不择手段的视差魔。他的坟墓在死后被人毁去，不是被作为绿灯侠时的树起的敌人，而是被他一度护在身后的平民与同伴。

为了惩罚，也为了赎罪，幽灵选中了他作为在人间行走的使者，而在这段被幽灵附身的那段时间的前后，哈尔入过地狱，也见过天堂。只是再奇异的景象也抵不过巴里出现的瞬间来得令他心跳剧烈。

在知道巴里回归前的哈尔早已借着幽灵的力量，在凯尔、甘瑟和联盟曾经的同伴的见证下挣扎着撕裂了视察怪的附身，只属于哈尔自己的灵魂终于回归肉体，重新在身上燃起绿色的意志之光。即使没有解决所有人的敌意和偏见，他也能够再次堂堂正正地沐浴在由他点燃的日光下了。

虽然他的身边总是空无一人。

孤身一人的日子总是难以计算长短的，哈尔也总以为自己将永远的作为一个外人游离在众人身边。而蓦地一天，在一个并不怎么奇特的下午，一贯凭借自己的超能力注意着各方消息的联盟的主席愣愣地冲在哈尔的面前，甚至控制不好自己的力度，一把抓住他的胳膊向着泽塔通道飞去，脸上带着不可置信的喜悦，“他回来了，巴里回来了。”

而传送的另一端，早有三个金红色的身影从远处向收到紧急通知的联盟成员们跑来。站在这里的甚至不止是联盟的成员，听到了消息的四面八方的人在最短的时间内都赶来了，从遥远的宇宙，从不可知的未来，从并不相交的平行世界，人们一如听闻闪电侠牺牲时的那样聚在了一起。最左的那个戴着杰·加里克不容错认的标志性头盔，而中间与右边那两个极速者穿着的制服看起来极像，只是中间的那个看起来稍微壮些†，迈开的步伐更是哈尔在心中描绘了不知多少次的模样。

“戒指，寻找巴里·艾伦的生命信号。”依旧被消息砸地有些呆愣的哈尔隐在人群中，瞳孔一点点缩紧，他小声地举起灯戒，第无数次问出了这个问题。

“巴里·艾伦生命体已锁定，12点钟方向，距离半英里远。”依旧是毫无感情的机械声音在哈尔耳边响起，可这次却如同天籁。

半英里远对于神速力者不过是呼吸间就能到达的距离，灯戒的尾音还没落下，仿佛新获得了顺风耳能力的身影状似轻松地站在了他的面前：“嘿，哈尔，好久不见，需要亲自确认一下我的存在么。”

那是鲜活的，带着温度的，不是他用灯戒构想出的巴里。哈尔迟疑着将手轻轻覆上巴里的侧脸，拇指像是触碰着易碎物品似的轻轻地摩挲着对方的眼尾。碧蓝色的眸子，勾着笑意的唇角，隔着制服都熟悉到不能再熟悉的轮廓，是他离开了十数年的挚友。

“嘿你们两个，要亲热也先等这个派对过去再说，我们都还没和这个大难不死的男孩说上话呢。”奥利弗在一旁起着哄，身边响起不知是谁的口哨声。

真好，哈尔想道。仿佛一切都回归了原样，似乎他们还是刚成为超级英雄时的模样——可只有一点让他几乎夜不成寐。

他陪着巴里穿梭于地球的各个角落，游闪电侠博物馆，在瓦尔哈拉公墓祭奠死者……像每个久未归家的人一样，巴里不止一次地问着哈尔他离开时的发生的事件，有时是关于科技新闻的，有时是关于政治走向的，但是更多的是关于朋友们在他离开后的生活。

每当这时，哈尔总是习惯装作若无其事地岔开话题，可他也知道总有一天，他必须要谈起关于自己的话题。

“哈尔，我们需要谈谈。”在还因未建成而空无一人的海滨城中心公园中，巴里的眸子直勾勾地盯着他的，带着少见的不容置疑的强势，让哈尔无处逃避。

“我作为一个罪人死去，而你死时却作为圣者被人永记。”†在喉头梗了无数年的话语终于脱口而出，然后像刹不住车似的，将自己在对方没能看到的日子里犯下的罪责一一吐出。

哈尔想，像巴里那般嫉恶如仇，只怕如果不是为了礼貌，听到一半大概就会扬长而去。

他大概会再一次失去巴里·艾伦，最后一个未能亲眼见过恶行的好友正被他亲手推出门外。

哈尔记得巴里那时愣了片刻，小心翼翼地斟酌出了不短的字句，可他选择性地不去听清巴里那时具体的答复，接踵而来的事件也令他们无暇顾及其他。

其实也不能这么说，即使再忙，停下来与自己最为相熟的人说句话的时间总是能挤出来的，何况他们一同参加过那么多次闲暇时的聚会。

哈尔清楚地知道自己这次在回避些什么。无非是一个来自巴里的躲闪眼神，亦或是他不经意间的拒绝。

自从拿到灯戒之后，他便很少会有如此接连逃避的心态了。宇宙间总是有下一个任务在驱使着他前行，总是有下一个星球等着他拯救。世间几乎最强的意志令他在呼吸间腾空而起的同时，也能完美的压下他在腾空而起前感受到的困惑与乏力。

可水满则溢，而此时此刻大抵就是他能撑到的极限了，哈尔觉得自己再也走不动了——在这个将回忆与现实纠缠在一起让他无法分辨的幻境中——他挠心挠肺地想将时光退回到巴里开口的瞬间，多听听他的声音，听听他都说了些什么。

哪怕是声色俱厉地与他划清界限。

“哈尔。”仿佛感受到什么，金发的少年缓缓站定，他默默的转身，面上噙着哈尔最为熟悉的笑容，长长的红色围巾随风飘着，仿佛挟裹着主人身体的温度，温柔地卷在哈尔的颈边。

身边依附于回忆的繁杂景象如流水般退去，天地间的景色又变得纯粹了起来，只剩下了哈尔眼前的少年与他身后的景象。郁郁葱葱的树木在少年眨眼间参天而起，仿佛没什么特别的地方，哈尔却一眼就认出了这是当年巴里与他数次在海滨城公园喂鸽子时，为他们遮阴的大树。

那是他们曾在开会时顶着联盟里其他成员的视线，咬着耳朵定下的只有少年人才会在意的秘密基地。

彼时的巴里也曾站在这片树荫下，用最郑重地话语回答着他最天马行空的问题。只是自从那个数个地球合并的事件以后，哈尔再也没法踏入这里半步。

哈尔直直地望着这个依稀能看到成年时影子的巴里，看着他的嘴开开合合，与曾经自己宣泄般地道出一切后，认真回复的样子逐渐重叠。

“哈尔，在一切开始前，我便知道了。我在曾经时间的终点处、在我以为我会消散的瞬间看到了你。我看到了你的过去与未来，我看到了你的悲愤与被悲愤影响的你不得不做出的事情，我看到了你的孑然一身地走在寻求救赎的路上时的样子，我也看到了你偿还了一切后迎来的新生。我因在最应该陪伴你左右的时候缺席而感到抱歉，可神速力拘着我，令我不能改变任何事情。我唯一能做的便是向前奔跑，跑向你我能再次相聚的这个未来，并在再次遇见你的时候，用我在这个未来里拥有的一切时间去偿还先前欠下你的陪伴。”†一如初次回答哈尔时那样，巴里的眼眶有些湿润，神色里也带着歉然，然而他的声音却随着话语从许的哽咽变为了不带一丝一毫的犹豫。

哈尔的双腿踉跄了一步，再也支撑不住自己身体的重量，他瘫软着半跪下来，全身无力地压在了面前这个的小小身影上。他的脑袋不堪重负地埋在巴里的颈窝，双手却死死地箍住巴里的上身，几乎要把对方的体温完全嵌入自己的身体。

他们二人之间从未有生什么令人避而不及的嫌隙，巴里也不是什么的立在教堂内不能沾染尘埃的圣像，更不是什么稍纵即逝无法触及的流星。归根到底，他不过是一个仗着自己拥有的速度而努力出现在哈尔面前的普通人罢了。他只是一个竭尽全力地试图每时每刻都站在哈尔面前的最佳搭档，他只是带着笑意状似不慌不忙地等着哈尔捋清所有感情的巴里。

“所以哈尔，醒过来吧……”巴里微微向后退了半步，想要看清哈尔的面容，却完全没有丝毫挣脱对方掣肘的意图。他将自己的手缓缓搭上哈尔的臂窝，借着对方的力量认真地撑起自己此时过小的身躯。巴里带着丝不容置疑的味道向前凑去，轻轻地吻了吻哈尔的额头。

不似周围几近死寂的环境，巴里的吻带着鲜活的气息，由哈尔的额头为中心一圈圈漾开，一点一点地扫尽了他由于自我封闭而带来的孤寂。

哈尔终于感到了心安，他觉得自己的身体骤然轻了许多。哈尔张了张口想要说些什么，可被压抑了无数年终于变得明晰的感情争先恐后地翻涌而上，令他有些无所适从：“谢谢……还有……再会……”

他缓缓地阖上双眼，任由承载了无尽压抑的身躯在渐渐风中消散，而他的灵魂则像挣脱了束缚一般向着天空飞去。

这是他所能记得的最后的景象。

或许还有一个近在眼前笑意斐然的朦胧身影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> †最优秀的截击机：看秘密起源中的那张图感觉有点像F106A，但是不很确定，我个人对二代战斗机了解不多，有知道的欢迎指正。  
> †部分文字改自漫画：  
> 1\. Hal's fascination with the Flash's freedom and Barry Allen's Discipline. Barry'sfascination with Green Lantern's discipline and Hal Jordan’s freedom.  
> 2\. I died a sinner, you died a saint.  
> 3\. I see you, Hal, as you are and will be. What grief will do to you and the terrible thing you will do because of it and how you will atone and seek redemption and new life. I wish I could be there, but it would not change the path you will walk. Goodbye, My friend.  
> 其他部分（比如吉姆和哈尔见面、哈尔和巴里的初遇、哈尔被勒令离开地球等）也有不少是从漫画里扒拉出来的然后改成了适合文章的片段  
> †关于稍壮的问题，dcwikia显示巴里和沃利身高都是183cm，但是巴里的体重是88公斤，沃利的是79公斤，两人同身高的情况下差了近十公斤，看起来应该挺明显的


	9. Chapter 9

回闪过的痛苦与喜悦相辅相成着的记忆，数个刻骨铭心的分离，停在巴里嘴边最后那句让人挠心挠肺的话语……哈尔睁开眼时显得有些迷茫，他感觉自己的思绪停留在了梦境中那棵大树的阴凉之下——或许其实是他更宁愿留在那里，他想要将自己留在把巴里拥在怀中不分彼此的瞬间。

有些灼眼的白炽灯刺破了哈尔的幻想，他花了三分钟来理清头绪，发现自己正躺在一间空荡荡的监护室中，然后又花了数个三分钟的时间去分析那些不久前发生在他大脑深处的事情究竟是真是假。

只是未果。

长时间闭目思考些哲学问题自然不是哈尔的本性。既然仓促间难以得出什么结论，他索性咬着牙试探着慢慢地撑坐起来，动作间身上的零件依稀还有些隐隐作痛，不怎么严重，大抵只是因爆炸而撕出的几个伤口还没能完全愈合。可不论怎样，他心中的安逸此时能轻而易举地压过肉体上的不适。

既然身体没什么大碍，哈尔便也干脆利落地摘下遮住自己口鼻的输氧面罩，或许是动作稍大的缘故，他在不经意间触碰到了一个温热的身躯。

巴里正侧着脸趴在他的床边，身上还套着闪电侠的制服，头罩却被人随意地扯下了，露出了少见的乱蓬蓬的头发。巴里此时的样子似乎像是睡着了，可他的睫毛正轻轻地颤抖着，在眼下打出一个青黑色的阴影，他的呼吸也有些急促，看上去不甚安稳。

哈尔试探着一点一点地俯下身向前凑去，眼前人的睫毛肉眼可见地抖动得更频繁了些。

即使一切的一切仅仅发生在自己的脑海中又如何呢，那又完全不能抵消掉面前已经触手可及的真实。哈尔想道。

然后他小心翼翼地对着自家搭档的唇吻了下去，没有深入，不带有任何攻击性亦或是灼人的欲望。

哈尔只是静静地贴着巴里的唇，便发自内心地感受到了满足。

巴里感到自己周身的血液在一息间全部涌到了脸上，灼地他心焦。

不知是闪电侠的能力还是哈尔依旧受伤未愈的缘故，他比哈尔醒的早得多，只是一贯令人信赖神速力连同它带来的反应速度都不见了踪影。他在醒来后的动作带着不可言喻的僵硬，他僵直地将梦境潜入仪收到一旁，僵直地扶着哈尔的脑袋和肩膀给他换了个更舒服的躺姿，然后就像个程序没有预设完成的机器人一样，呆呆地站在一旁盯着对方的脸不再动弹了。当他在恍惚间看到哈尔手指颤动了远不止三五下之后，巴里才后知后觉地意识到哈尔快要清醒的事实，而那时的他的下意识反应竟是去稀里糊涂地做个并不怎么完美的装睡样子。

不过就算再多给巴里几秒种的时间，他也知道自己不可能再表现地再好多少了。他此时不安极了，巴里知道自己说的话向来有些过于含蓄，他不知道一贯习惯了直来直去的哈尔是否能明白自己掩在字里行间的意思，更不知道该怎么面对这个自己在朝夕相处间不经意就生出旖旎心思的对象。

“谢谢你，巴里……还有……我爱你。”在踌躇不决间，巴里听到了像是从哈尔内心深处发出的叹息，声音极小，却能毫不费力地压过他如鼓的心跳。

“我也是，哈尔……”不安的心情瞬间消失无踪，变成了难以置信的欣喜，巴里的声音有些发抖，尾音几乎在达到唇齿前便消失在了他的喉管之中。

哈尔分明感觉到自己的脸也蓦地烧了起来，他从没想过他这辈子还会再次经历如此纯情的时刻。

在他吻向巴里的瞬间，哈尔抱着的是比向初恋表白时还要忐忑的心情。他自然是期待着巴里的回应的，可在得到答复时却完全没了主意。哈尔与作为他挚友的巴里自然有过极为亲密的瞬间，只是再肆意的酒后玩笑也从未令他们分享过一个吻，对彼此的感情也从未宣泄过分毫。

哈尔和巴里不习惯这些，密和的距离、彼此的温度、交融的呼吸，他们都不知道该如何是好。

可这又有什么，他们彼此之间总还有一辈子的时间去互相习惯。

\- END -


End file.
